


A new family

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: ░I░'░m░░a░ ░v░e░g░a░n░ ░w░a░t░c░h░i░n░g░ ░H░a░n░n░i░b░a░l░ [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Adoption, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Boys In Love, Cannibalism, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Caring Will Graham, Dark, Dark Abigail, Dark Character, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father’s Day, Fluff, Foster Parents, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Love, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, No Beta, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Serial Killers, Short One Shot, Two Fathers, but not so fluff cause cannibals lol, no beta we die like men, one short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "Abigail thinks about Father’s Day and makes her new fathers their first Father’s Day breakfast."Sooo, I read "Adopted Fathers" by slashyrogue and it inspired me to make my own version :D.....................................................................................................Then, we could say, this is the prompt 6, "Murder Family"





	A new family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adopted Fathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242337) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue). 

> I would like to remind you that I use italics for dialogues, not for thoughts. If it is too confusing, I will try to fix it but it will take me a while to change that habit.

Abigail Hobbs really loved her father. His relationship with him was special; every weekend, they went hunting, and his father explained in detail how to attack and prepare his prey. It' s a pity that Abigail becomes an orphan after all.

Alone in this world, with no home, no one for her, Abigail only feels anger and sadness; at night, as she lays her head on the pillow, Abigail wonders if everything would've been better if she had never survived; if she had been another prey of her dad.

If God exists, then it gave her another chance. 

Hobbs means the past she tries to ignore; instead, her present, and she wants to think that also her future, brings a new name, that of Abigail Graham-Lecter. Although she doesn't have a new female figure at home, she doesn't mind. Abigail has two fathers now; both, with love and kindness, are able to fill the role of paternal figures that she craved dearly. It's a new life, in another country, happily with her dads and two adorable dogs, and giving her best in college.

It's her third year as a family; Abigail no longer misses or holds resentment towards her former father, nor does she even remember properly if she loved her mother well enough to weep for her. When it's her birthday, her fathers pamper her a lot, especially Will, taking the girl to fish and giving her both necessary and unnecessary presents; Hannibal, on the other hand, always surprises her daughter with new delicious and nutritious meals. For that reason, this time Abigail decides to be a good girl and to show them the love they always prove to her.

It's Father's Day, and this young girl knows it's the perfect time to surprise them. First, the gifts; second, the drinks; third, cleaning the house; last but not least, tasty and balanced breakfast to start the day.

_"Surprise!"_

_"Did you do all this? You didn't have to."_

_"Nonsense, Will. She's our daughter, let's let her spoil us this time." _

Her dad Will smiles so badly that she thinks it will hurt his face afterward, and her father Hannibal, still not so expressive, shows affection in his own way, pleased and proud at all times.

_"This is definitely delicious, Abigail."_

_"The meat tastes good. I see your prey wasn't upset at the time of death."_

_"Well, I learned from the best! Besides, that's the first rule of a hunter, isn't it? Although I don't get to be a chef like you, I did my best."_

_"Believe me, no one can beat Hannibal when it comes to cooking; anyway, you have your style. Thank you for all this."_

Breakfast time is enjoyable; the three of them talk about trivialities until one of the parents decides to ask about his daughter's education.

_"How's college going? If you have a hard time studying, don't hesitate to tell Hannibal, he's the intellectual here."_

_"Please, Will. You should work on your self-esteem; your mind is truly brilliant."_

_"I don't know how to be a narcissist, you know that."_

_"I'm always willing to help you, even with that."_

_"Of course you will, you little bloody narcissist."_

_"No more talking about me, our daughter hasn't answered back."_

_"Well, I think I'm doing well in college. The teachers are boring, but at least they are good at explaining. But..."_

_“But…?”_

_"There are other students, several actually, that I can't tolerate. They're fussy and immature. There was one particular girl who wouldn't stop chatting about her rich boyfriend, and I could never listen to classes properly.”_

_"Oh, that's not nice."_

_"Yeah, that's why I took care of it. I can listen to the classes without any inconvenience!"_

Abigail Graham-Lecter hasn't forgotten how to hunt. His two dads always give her encouragement to keep on doing it, except that this time, the idea is not to hurt any deer.

* * *

* * *

* * *

** P.S.: I don't know who the author of the artwork is, if you know, don't hesitate to mention it! **


End file.
